deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Chamberlain Gangster Families
In the events of Grand Theft Auto V, the San Andreas area is the warzone in a gang war between various street gangs including the Vagos, Ballas, and Families, which include the Carson Avenue Families, Forum Drive Families, and, Grove Street Families, and Chamberlain Gangster Families. One member of the Families, Franklin Clinton decides to leave the gang to become a bigger criminal but stills assists certain members from time to time. But their war with the Ballas and others still continues for control for various territories including Chamberlain Hills, their main area of control. They typically stay in groups between three and five and will even help the player fight off police if their wanted level is two stars or lower. They also appear in Grand Theft Auto Online as NPCs where you can fight them in gang attacks or assist Gerald, a member who needs the players help to steal drugs from rival gangs. Battle vs. Water Street Gang (by TheWetWaffle) Chamberlain Gangster Families: Water Street Gang: Paleto Forest Sawmill, Paleto Bay, San Andreas "Come on, it can't be that bad." a Chinese man said, counting all the dollar bills. "Yes it is, the son of a bitch pulled a gun on me!" the other said, loading a pistol. These men were members of the Water Street Gang, sent by the Sun On Yee to conduct business in America, acting as a seed that will grow into the rest of the state. After attempting to extort from a local business, the owner wouldn't give up his money but a couple of bullets to the heart did its job. Meanwhile... "Ah fuck, I think I stepped in shit." a voice in the wood whispered. "Shut the hell up man, your shoes are cheap as hell," another muttered. "Don't worry once we do this and we jack these fools money, you'll have all the shoes you want." The two men sticked out in the dense forest, especially with their green jerseys, hats, and shoes. "Both of you shut the hell up." a third voice piped. "Hey," he said into a cell phone, "how does everything look?" "Looks like they're just countin' their money" the voice exiting the phone said. "Okay, once I say go, we pop these fools." the leader of this squad said. Back at the Sawmill... Inside the gang members are still counting their money when the door to the sawmill opens and a fellow gang member rushes in. "Hey guys, we got bad news." another Chinese man in an undershirt said to his associates. "What is it now?" the Triad with a Type 97-1 said. "I think I saw someone in the forest." the somewhat nervous man said. "Bigfoot isn't real Xhao, they found that it was some crazed fucker in a suit." the shotgunner retorts. "Say, do you think we might have pissed off some of the local gangs here? That crazed meth head, what about those Mexicans?" he says. "Well-" one other member attempts to say before he's cut off by a gunshot from outside. He slumps over dead, blood gushing out his head. Water Street Gang: "Ah fucking hell!" one shouts as him and the rest of his gang break for cover. He peeks out the sawmill and sees two African Americans in green on a BMX. The one on the back is opening fire with his Mini Uzi, missing his target slightly. The Water Street Gang member returns fire with his UMP, showering both the men with .45 ACP rounds, forcing them to crash. Chamberlain Gangster Families: "This is our territory!" the Families member shouting, firing his Type 56-2 towards the sawmill. He keeps firing and firing, only stopping to reload. "What do we do?" one member asks the de facto leader. "Remember when those fuckers came to the Golden Koi and we got them all? Just shoot these guys!" he commands. "You got it!" one Triad said before popping out a grenade from his grenade launcher. He destroys a car, engulfing it in flames and making its surrounding area an orange tint. A Families member emerges out the car, covered in flames, screaming for help. Chamberlain Gangster Families: "There's cars in the back, let's go!" the leader says, rushing to the back. He opens the back door to find a Families member with a Mossberg shotgun. The man blasts him in the chest, causing him to fly backwards back into the building. The gangster retreats but his back is pierced by the same 12 gauge fury that killed his opponent. Chamberlain Gangster Families: Water Street Gang: "Shit, he's dead." one says. "Yeah, let's just go before we join him." a fellow gang member says. Both start up the two cars needed and drive away from the sawmill. They drive towards Paleto Bay, maybe they can come up with some plan along the way. In the middle of the freeway though, they find an ambush of cars, with one person raising an RPG. "Fuck! Get out!" one Triad screams in the leading car. Three of the members bail out while the driver is blown up, nearly flipping the car. Water Street Gang: The other car manages to avoid the ambush by driving on the other lane while the remaining Water Street Gang members are left on their own. One gets up and fires his G36, scoring a hit on one of the Families members. But he takes a 9mm bullet from a pistol to the heart. Chamberlain Gangster Families: Water Street Gang: The other men try to reach for their guns but they're kicked away from them. One Water Street Gang member tries to rais his middle finger but is pummeled by a baseball bad. The other gets executed by a shot from a Mini Uzi. Water Street Gang: In the town, they make a stop at the gas station. After discussing their plan they exit their car and go to one of the apartments across from the recently robbed Paleto Bank. After a minute they see a pick up truck pull up with the remaining five Families members. They go over to inspect the car and find nothing. "The fuck?" one says. Suddenly a hailstorm of bullets are head towards their direction and the gas station explodes, taking three of the Families members with it. You can't tell who died by gunshot or who died by the explosion, Chamberlain Gangster Families: The last two are blown away but see where the shots came from. They get up and open fire, managing to hit one in the back with a shot from a Type 56-2 and another in the spinal cord with a Mini Uzi as the Water Street Gang members retreat. Water Street Gang: The Water Street Gang members vault over a wooden gates and see a factory. They see it as a way to get away from their opponents so they enter it. But they're put to a screech halt like the car that hits two of the Triad gang members. The remaining one keeps going as he's chased. One of the Chamberlain members stabs one in the head and the other executes the second with his pistol. They rush into the factory, one with a baseball bat and PT-92 and the other with a knife. Water Street Gang: "Get the fuck out!" he says, firing shots in the air and forcing any workers out of the factory. He keeps going, bumping into machinery. He manages to see the two pursuers and aims a shot. It hits the Chamberlain member straight in the forehead. Chamberlain Gangster Families: He keeps going until he reached the train tracks. The Water Street member checks his clip to see he's empty. "Hold up fool!" the Families member says. He pulls the trigger but doesn't produce a single bullet. Thinking fast, the Water Street Gang member takes a crowbar from a crate and tries to whack his opponent but his attack is deflected by the Families member's baseball bat. The Water Street member jumps back as his opponent whacks but is tired out with it's weight. The Water Street member charges and tries to hit his opponent but hits a crate, opening it and revealing it's contents: a bunch of kitchen knives. A loud noise suddenly echos the area. Choo-choo... The Families member regains his composure and slams the bat into his opponent's face. The Water Street member falls onto the train tracks as a faint light approaches the factory but he didn't want to give up. Getting back up, he drags the Families member with him and punches him in the face. He slams his face into the platform, breaking his nose. He grabs one of the kitchen knives that slid to the end of the platform and stabs until his opponent couldn't breath anymore. Getting back on the platform, he sees one of the trains has an open carriage and enters it. As the train goes on again he hears the sound of sirens pound his ears. He takes out his phone and dials a number. "Winston? I need to talk to you." Chamberlain Gangster Families: Expert's Opinion The Water Street Gang won thanks to their superior weapons and X Factors like logistics, hand to hand skills, and intelligence. While the Families had better blades and explosives, along with the homefield advantage, they simply weren't the better warriors in this fight. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Gang